Inner Thoughts of Our Pasts
by kzlovers
Summary: Ratchet and Clank think of their personal pasts as well as the recent past with their friendship. A one-shot request for spyropablo on deviantart.


One-Shot for spyropablo

I hope you like it!

A Ratchet and Clank Fanfic

Genre: friendship

Warnings: none

Inner Thoughts of Our Pasts

It was mid-day and lights were being hung around the house. The lights consisted of various colors such as blue, green, and red. Decorations had already been placed in random sections of the… 'yard'. That was not even the right word for it really, for there was nothing but dirt and sand present.

To be more precise on the situation at hand, Ratchet and his best friend Clank were busy at work. The two heroes were decorating Ratchet's house on Planet Veldin for the holidays. Christmas was next week so they had to be prepared.

Ratchet and Clank had met a year ago when Clank crashed landed near his home. The two then joined together to stop Drek from destroying Ratchet's home. Friendship developed as the adventure and time went on. Now, Clank lives with Ratchet. Since they were now the best of friends and living together, they knew celebrating the holidays together had to be done.

While working, both had thoughts on their minds. These thoughts were different, yet similar in a sense. The subjects of their thoughts were similar, but the actual content was very different.

Clank was working with the electrical wiring of the lights on the ground. His mind was back when everything first started for him. He had been made in a factory. Obviously much smaller and different looking than the other robots that had been made there, Clank wondered why.

Why was he made? Was there a distinct reason? Who was his creator if he was planned? Was his creation an accident? Was he supposed to be like the other large bots built on the various conveyer belts and made of the same parts from that factory?

There were so many questions the little white robot had, but there were answers to none of them. The earliest memory Clank had was when he woke up in the factory. Much research had been done to find more about factory in the beginning of his memories, about the other robots that were made, and even the workers. Unfortunately, though, the tiny machine had found nothing to help his search for answers.

When asking Ratchet about it, they had quite the conversation from that. Ratchet felt the same way about himself and his parents. Despite neither of them having answers, that helped bring them closer together as friends.

While Clank was thinking of early memories and questions, it was safe to say that Ratchet was thinking of the same thing, but with his own past.

He had been found as a baby by a Markazian named Cazul. He was an older gentleman that slept a lot, so Ratchet spent a lot of time taking care of himself or Cazul if he was sick. He died when the Lombax was in his teens. Ratchet had been greatly upset because Cazul was the only parent he ever had. Regardless, he tried not to mourn long because he knew the Markazian would not want that from him.

Ratchet has had questions all his life about his origins. When old enough to understand, Cazul explained how he was not blood family and how the Lombax was found as a baby. Since then, Ratchet wondered many things.

Who am I? Where did I come from? Who are my parents? Why did they leave me here? Are they even alive? What happened to the Lombaxes?

Research had also been performed by the Lombax. He searched and found information on the Lombaxes going to war and disappearing. That was all the information he got though. The information of the Lombaxes home planet was not even found in the library near his home. He thought that was strange but now that he had a working ship, Ratchet planned on taking a trip to find a better place for research.

The two friends then started to have the same thoughts. They both thought of when they first met and the adventure they had. Stopping Drek and Captain Qwark had been a challenge and caused problems between them. However, they really became closer when realizing that Ratchet's home planet, Veldin, was going to be attacked.

After the adventure, fame had been gained for both of them. There were lots of interviews and articles done on them. The attention went to Ratchet's head a little, and still does, but Clank honestly thinks that Ratchet just likes the attention and being thanked for it. He doesn't actually think Ratchet cares that much, but being thanked meant more to the Lombax than he would probably ever admit.

Ratchet thought it was quite amusing how Clank would try not to admit to being the hero of the galaxy. He was very modest about the whole thing. The Lombax could tell that Clank wanted to brag about it more but he chose not to. Not really understanding it, he decided not say anything regardless because he did not want to be even pushier than he already was.

While going through interviews and reading articles, the friends felt they learned a lot about the other through that way was well. During certain situations in the adventure and other general questions would receive answers that they would have never really thought about or expected of the other.

Some examples were when Ratchet worried about Clank when they had to go separate ways to do achieve certain objectives to find more of what they needed to stop Drek. Clank had been quite surprised to hear that. Or when Clank had glared at Ratchet for a joke or two he may have told at a bad time but still thought they were amusing but just never admitted it. Ratchet almost didn't believe it when he read the article about that.

Even though there were many things they still have to learn about one another, they know they still have much to learn about themselves as well. Both are quite different in the ways of personalities, but still manage to be the best of friends, not that either were complaining, about the differences or friendship.

The lights were finally hung. Ratchet got down from the latter. Both stood in the yard before Clank pressed a button on the remote in his hand. Lights shined brightly right then of various colors. It was quite a sight.

Grins spread across the two friend's faces. Nothing could make this moment better, except…

"I am so ready for a cup of hot chocolate!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Let's go in then."

Ratchet nodded in agreement before they both entered the house. They hoped, though secretly had a hunch, that this was going to be a great Christmas.

This was a Christmas one-shot for spyropablo. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading everyone and merry Christmas!


End file.
